


Rise with the Moon Go to Bed with the Sun

by Natileroxs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: More relationship tags to be added - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everything will be explained in later chapters, haven't decided what au this is, i just got this plot bunny and it wouldn't shut up until it was written, more character tags to be added - Freeform, most likely more chapters will follow, title from I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew, you can wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: One second on the roof of a high rise. The next in a pitch black basement in the middle of a summoning circle.Yeah, John's day wasn't going so well.





	1. They Burn Me Down From Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Homestuck or anything associated with it. I'm nowhere near that good. Or that ruthless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is from Face to Face by Melovin

⇒ Be The Heir Of Breath

 

You rest your head against his, cheek digging into his shoulder. He hums quietly, you shuffle closer.

 

His fingers, long and boney, brush your hair away from your forehead, placing a kiss on your crown. You run your hand down his arm and intertwine it with his. He sighs.

 

“What time do you have to be home?” He asks, staring outwards instead of at you. You shrug halfheartedly.

 

“Dad said there wasn’t an exact time,” You look up at his smooth, quirked, lips. He rolls his eyes.

 

“Around about?”

 

You shake your head.

 

“Nice,” He smirks and you snuggle into him more.

 

The ground is warm despite the setting sun. You weren’t used to the scorching Texan sun or the stuffy humid air that came with it. The few clouds visible were drenched in bright oranges and pinks. A few stars were starting to shine on the opposite side to where you were facing.

 

“I still can’t believe I’m here,” You smile. “It feels like forever since you visited me in Washington.” You lean into him more, although now it is because you’re feeling a little light-headed. You don’t really know why, but you chalk it up to being tired from the long day you’ve had.

 

“It has been forever,”

 

“Yeah,” You close your eyes for a minute, sighing softly.

  
  
  


**_Z̯͖͎͖͉̲̻̣̱̖̬͖̖̰̓̉ͧ̎͑̈ͭ̇̋͠͠a͊ͣ̊͑̓̀̇̒̌̋̅͌҉͜͏̥͖͎͚͙͈͍̭͟p̸̧̛̩͖̙̥̙̤̬̦̰͂̍͂̽́̋͛ͪ̋ͪ̇͋ͪͥ͊̈̈̾̕͢_ **

  
  


Your eyes struggle to adjust to the sudden darkness. The space around you is lit by only a few candles, blackout curtains cover every surface. What?

 

“Uh…”

 

What happened? Did you pass out or something? Where the fuck were you? And more importantly, where was he?

 

Where was Dave?

 

“Dave?”

 

You hear shocked gasps. A group of people, cloaked in black and red, kneel in front of you. They all look up at you in awe.

 

Up?

 

You are above them, yet you feel no chair beneath you. You feel nothing beneath you.

 

“Oh, most powerful demonic being,” One of them began. “We have summoned you here to hear our pleas and make us a deal.”

 

You stare at him. He lowers his gaze and gestures to two lumps on the ground. It takes you a few minutes to figure out that they are living.

 

Mostly…

 

“Let them go! Please!” A voice screams from one side. A boy with wild hair and a chalk-white face bites and scratches at the two cloaked adults that hold him back. On the other side of the room, a girl with blonde hair and cracked crimson glasses struggles blindly, cane in hand. She is crying softly.

 

You tear your eyes away and to the ground. Two boys lay curled up, one with dark hair and red eyes clutches his stomach, teeth snapped tightly against each other. The other boy sobs openly, crimson blood running down his palms and spread across the floor. You shake your head in disbelief.

 

“Please!”

 

What the fuck is this?

 

“You… what?” You mumble.

 

“Make a deal, their souls in exchange for all the riches we could want!”

 

“Don’t take them!” The boy with wild hair cries out and you freeze, making eye contact with him. He seems a little shocked that you’re even looking at him, but then he looks determined. “Don’t take them, I’m begging you!”

You feel your clothes ruffle, and then you see the boy with the red eyes gripping tightly to your… hood? You weren’t wearing a hoodie of any kind before. But now, you’re wearing an outfit you’d never seen before.

 

“Don’t…” The boy croaks out. “Don’t you fucking dare,”

 

“Make a deal with us, please!”

 

“Uh…” Your gaze flicks to each of the children and then the adult in front of you. You are shaking. “H-how many children?”

 

The man seems taken aback by your question. The boy with a white face mouths ‘no’.

 

“Twenty-four, including the two in front of you,”

 

You have no idea what you’re doing.

 

“I-I’ll make a deal,” You gulp and hope it’s not too audible. “All the riches you could want, in exchange for all,” The girl has stopped struggling. “All twenty-four…”

 

“All…?”

 

“Y-yeah,”

 

The man turns and converses with a few of the others for a second before. “We’ll do it,”

 

You gesture to the two in front of you. “I-I’ll take t-them first,”

 

He nods and picks one up. The one who now cries even harder.

 

“No!” The boy being held back screams. He now has tears streaming down his face. “No, no, no, no, no!”

 

The man places the boy in your arms and you hold him close to your chest. He is shaking. So are you.

 

The other boy refuses to let go of your hood, but the man places him on your knee anyway. He struggles more, but his wound quickly puts a stop to that. You use your free arm to pull him in as well, and he stares up at your face, fear now scorching his face.

  
“Let them go!”

 

You feel dizzy. You struggle to keep your eyes open, finally giving into the urge and shutting them.

  
  
  


**_Z̯͖͎͖͉̲̻̣̱̖̬͖̖̰̓̉ͧ̎͑̈ͭ̇̋͠͠a͊ͣ̊͑̓̀̇̒̌̋̅͌҉͜͏̥͖͎͚͙͈͍̭͟p̸̧̛̩͖̙̥̙̤̬̦̰͂̍͂̽́̋͛ͪ̋ͪ̇͋ͪͥ͊̈̈̾̕͢_ **

  
  


“John!” His voice is loud in your ear. You open your eyes and they take a few seconds to adjust to the light of the setting sun. “What the fuck happened?”

 

You look down.

 

The two children are still in your arms. It wasn’t a dream.

 

“Dave, I…” You can barely speak. Tears fill your eyes. Everything blurs. You see a blur of colours that you think is him.

 

“Who… who are they?”

 

“I-I don’t know! I-I…. they need help,” You free a hand and you think Dave catches one of the boy’s heads, letting your lift your glasses and rub your eyes.

  
“Fucking hell, just like you to get involved in some crazy supernatural shit, huh?”

 

“I’m just a normal person!” You hiss, now staring down at two boys. One is a brunet, hair spiked in a mohawk. The other has inky black hair which sticks in every direction.  Both are unconscious. “W-we can’t leave them like this,” You frown, lips wobbling still.

 

“Fuck no we can’t,” Dave shakes his head. “What the fuck happened anyway? You disappeared. That normal for you?”

 

“No!”

 

“Jeez,” He runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll get Bro, maybe he’ll know something…”

 

“Uh, they aren’t the only ones,” You whisper. He freezes in his striding away.

 

“Shit,”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“You gonna grab the rest of them then?” You nod.

 

“Can’t let this happen again,”

 

“Fine, go, I’ll look after them ‘till you get back,” He huffs and then walks back to you, shifting the two boys off you and, as gently as he can, onto the ground.

 

“Thank you,” You breath out. He ruffles your hair.

 

“Not your fault you’ve got weird supernatural powers, nor their fault that they were thrust into whatever situation you just came from,” He points at your face. “And you better explain when you get back too.”

 

You chuckle slightly. “I will…” Your eyelids are heavy again. He notices.

 

“Goodbye for a little while, babe,” You smile only slightly and then close your eyes.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue why I started this. I already have enough fics that need finishing.
> 
> Anyway, comments are appreciated and if anyone is willing to beta read this please tell me.


	2. And We Run 'till the Heavens Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos last chapter. Hopefully, this chapter is upper to standard for you guys. 
> 
> Chapter Title is from And We Run by Within Temptation.

⇒ Be the little boy with ash face and the wild hair

 

The creature is gone as quickly as it arrives, but it doesn’t leave alone. It takes your two friends away, your best friends. Granted, you’d only met them a few weeks ago, but they say people who experience the same traumatic event tend to bond.

 

The creature had made eye contact with you, yet it had still taken your dear friends despite your begging. Not that you are sure if it had understood you. Its voice was so quiet that you hadn’t heard what it had said. What exactly had the creature agreed to?

  


**_Z̯͖͎͖͉̲̻̣̱̖̬͖̖̰̓̉ͧ̎͑̈ͭ̇̋͠͠a͊ͣ̊͑̓̀̇̒̌̋̅͌҉͜͏̥͖͎͚͙͈͍̭͟p̸̧̛̩͖̙̥̙̤̬̦̰͂̍͂̽́̋͛ͪ̋ͪ̇͋ͪͥ͊̈̈̾̕͢_ **

 

It is back. You stare at it, the creature is empty-handed. It looks to you and then flicks it’s gaze to your blind sis.

 

Someone grabs you. You start to struggle. The creature gives you a pleading look and then shakes its head. You go limp in your captors grasp and they struggle to catch you, cursing loudly in your ears. It’s worth it.

 

Then you see your blind sis, Terezi, being pulled in the same direction. She is crying. She doesn’t know what’s going on.

 

Screaming.

 

Another one of your new sisters, Vriska, had let out the sound and now is viciously biting one of the adults. Behind you, another cultist is struggling against someone. You can’t see them and they don’t speak.

 

You let the adult drag you to the circle, and as soon as you can, reach out and grasp Terezi’s hand. She flicks her head from side to side, attempting to find you. Vriska cries out again, seething. The creature above you takes both you and Terezi into its lap and you look out at the room, finally seeing the fourth person struggling.

 

Kurloz, the only one you knew when you came here, is clawing at cultists, trying to get to you. You watch him pull one’s hair, another’s hood and then scrape down one of their arms and across another's face.

 

Then you hear the creature whisper, “Bring them to me.”

 

The creature sounds like a male, and he sounds… Kind. Caring.

 

You don’t know what to think. The cultists drag your brother and Vriska over. The spider girl immediately grasps hold of Terezi’s hand while Kurloz reaches out to hug you. The creature grabs his arm first. Then.

 

Light.

 

Bright, bright light.

 

You’re blinded for a second and subconsciously attempt to shield your eyes before realizing that your hand is still intertwined with Terezi’s. A loud thump reaches your ears and when your eyes finally adjust, you look over to see Kurloz sitting, gazing around in shock.

 

“We’re dead, we’re dead, we’re dead,” Vriska mutters to herself.

 

The creature then gently pushes you and Terezi off him and onto the hard concrete. At least you think it’s concrete, you hadn’t touched ground like this in months. The only thing you got was a mattress with springs jabbing out or thin carpet and hollow wooden floors.

 

A soft gasp emits from next to you and you watch as Terezi sniffs the air, grinning from ear to ear. You look up.

 

Soft blues, pinks, and oranges fill your vision. The setting sun peeks over the horizon, inching its way down. Then your line of sight is blocked by red then black. A teenager, from what you could guess, kneels in front of you, shades obscuring his eyes. His lips are pressed together in a thin line. You attempt to find your voice as he starts to speak.

 

“Name?”

 

“Gamzee,” You are very quiet. He gestures away from you.

 

“Them?”

 

“I’m Vriska,” Your spider sis introduces herself, pulling Terezi closer to her. “And this is Terezi.”

 

“Him?” The teen asks, motioning to your mute brother.

 

“Kurloz, my brother,” You whisper. He nods.

 

“How about them?” Who? The teen points to two figures passed out on the ground. An adult stands near one, checking what you assume is a wound.

 

But it’s their faces that really get you. “Karkat, Tavros,” You crawl over to them, hand freeing from Terezi’s, and place Tavros’s head into your lap. You run your hands through his hair. The adult next to you raises his eyebrows from behind pointed shades but doesn’t speak.

 

You hear Terezi, Vriska and Kurloz shuffle over to you.

 

“Karkat?”

 

“We’re definitely dead,” Vriska groans.

 

* * *

 

⇒ Be The Heir Of Breath

 

Your heart beats fast as you end up in the circle again. You breathe out shakily and then hold out your arms. A girl and boy are placed in them. The girl is sleeping. The boy is not.

 

His hair is bright blond, highlighting the violet streak through the middle. His glasses sit at a strange angle on his face as he scowls at you and attempts to scramble out of your grasp. But you saw the scratch marks on the one who handed him over. The girl had short hazelnut coloured hair with olive skin. She doesn’t stir when jostled about by the boy.

 

“Let go!” The boy hisses and you’re stunned by the venom in his voice. You sigh softly, eyes meeting with his. He freezes and then spits at you. You resist the urge to laugh... or cry.

 

You’re about to disappear when you hear a commotion. A short figure dashes through to you and jumps to grab your leg. You’re too shocked to stop him.

 

He swings a little before robed figures grab him and try and pull him away. He digs his nails into your pants and you wince as he scraps your leg. “Give them back!” He cries, letting the 3D glasses slip down his nose to reveal heterochromatic eyes. One red, one blue.

 

The blond curses in whispers and even you’re tempted to cover your ears. You don’t, instead, you help the shorter boy up, struggling to hold all three kids in your lap. You stare at the cultists as they try to argue, and then spot one pushing back a whole group of kids. A mass of heads that you can barely tell apart.

 

One of them manages to fight his way through. He gets a few good hits in but then a large group of people manages to hold him back. You narrow your eyes and catch his gaze. Then you let out a soft groan and motion for them to bring him forward. The blond stares as the strong boy is held out to you.

 

He is a little intimidating as you hope he doesn’t fight you as much as the blond, as he is much stronger than the other boy. The boy in front of you has dark hair and darker bronzed skin. You can barely see his blue eyes behind rectangular glasses.

 

You manage to balance the girl on your arm while you reach for the dark haired boy’s arm.

  


**_Z̯͖͎͖͉̲̻̣̱̖̬͖̖̰̓̉ͧ̎͑̈ͭ̇̋͠͠a͊ͣ̊͑̓̀̇̒̌̋̅͌҉͜͏̥͖͎͚͙͈͍̭͟p̸̧̛̩͖̙̥̙̤̬̦̰͂̍͂̽́̋͛ͪ̋ͪ̇͋ͪͥ͊̈̈̾̕͢_ **

  


You relax as the familiar expanse of roof greets you. You gently place the dark haired boy on the ground and all three of the boys look around, dazed. The girl shifts and you look down to see her stirring. She slowly opens her bright green eyes.

 

“Kanaya!” A girls voice comes from your left. The girl with the eyepatch runs over, followed much more slowly by the blind girl. They both pull the sleeping girl from you and hug her tightly. She turns to see you and her face goes from happy to confused. You send her a wide grin, buck teeth on full display. All the kids turn to see you, and then Dave and Bro.

 

Dave shuffles over to you and helps you stand. The two boys crawl away from you. Bro moves to crouch by the two unconscious boys, bandages wrapped around them tightly. They looked a little better but you knew they needed proper medical attention.

 

“F-fourteen left,” You sigh softly. The heterochromatic boy gives you a long stare.

 

“What are you talking about?” He gently tilts his head. “Where are we, by the way. Aren’t we _th_ upo _th_ ed to be dead,” His voice has such a strong lisp that it took you a minute to figure out what he said.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Oh god,” Dave groaned. “What the f-” You give him a stare. “What the hell happened to these kids?”

 

You shrug. Bro runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Whatever happened to them doesn’t matter right now. Obviously, they need help either way,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly updating ships and characters so you can check up there anytime.


	3. I'll Break It To You Easy, This Is Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from We Don't Have To Dance by Andy Black
> 
> Ages -  
> Dave and John: Around 18  
> Beta Trolls: Around 8  
> Alpha Trolls: Around 11. Some are just over 12

 

⇒ Be the boy with the red in his hair and a ring in his nose

 

You are curled up with three others. The three younger girls are shaking in fear. You understand. Because you’re scared too.

 

A demon took your brother, your sweet sweet baby brother. But no, that wasn’t what upset you. It was his condition. They’d stabbed him and then thrust him into the arms of a demonic creature.

 

Neputa sobs as Aradia and Feferi comfort her and you find yourself running your hands through your hair as quietly as possible. You glance over to the side and see Horuss with his eyes closed and his knees tucked up close to his chest. You let out a shaky breath and move slightly, about to reach out to him.

 

You can’t because suddenly you’re dragged somewhere and you hate that you can’t see. You notice two of the girls clinging tightly to your leg, but Feferi is crying out.

 

“Nepeta, Aradia! Rufioh! Help me!” She yells and struggles in the adults grasp. You look over at her, lips wobbling. You want to scream. But you’re too frozen.

 

The demon takes you willingly, settling the two girls in its lap next to you. You look up.

 

His face is humanlike. He smiles down at you, but it’s strained and you can see the anger in his eyes. Anger not aimed at you. Not aimed at any of you.

 

Just, bubbling, boiling, anger.

 

“No!” Feferi cries out, and you can hear more screaming from far back in the room. You think you hear Meulin struggling to rush to you. Meenah and Damara hiss at the adults, cursing and scorning them. More and more voices you can hear. More and more. But not Tavros’s

 

Not your baby brother's.

 

* * *

 

⇒ Be The Heir Of Breath

 

You shut your eyes and hope that the tears in them aren’t visible. You can hear a male voice in between all the commotion. You know it’s the little boy on your lap. He’s whispering quietly. He keeps saying the same word over and over.

 

“ _Brother_ ,”

 

It doesn’t stop, even when you go back to the rooftop. Even when the girls cry out in relief to see their friends again. He doesn’t open his eyes, and he doesn’t stop whispering.

 

The other elder boy, with wild hair and makeup, Kurloz, approaches hesitantly. They are all still unsure around you like they do something wrong and you’ll bite their heads off. Something like that.

 

Kurloz kneels by the two of you. The boy in your lap, you think his name is Rufioh, doesn’t move an inch. Kurloz puts his hand on Rufioh’s shoulder, first looking up to you for reassurance. Rufioh jumps and looks to the other boy.

 

“K-Kurloz?” He asks, a little dazed, and possibly slightly blinded from the setting sun. Kurloz pulls Rufioh up and drags the boy across the ground. He stumbled as Kurloz pushed him down again, right in front of Tavros. Bro shuffles away from them, giving them space.

 

Soon enough you hear Rufioh’s quiet sobs as he hugs Tavros tightly.

 

An arm slivers over your shoulder.

 

“Babe, this is the most incredible thing I’ve seen you do,” Dave whispers, running his hand through your hair. You give him a strained smile.

 

“I can’t just leave them there…”

 

He kisses your forehead. “Anyone else would complain. ‘Why me?’ They’d say,” He laughs ever so slightly. “You though, you take action right away, doing what’s right.”

 

You frown. Dave takes your hand in his.

 

“I guess…”

 

You feel dizzy.

  
  
  


**_Z̯͖͎͖͉̲̻̣̱̖̬͖̖̰̓̉ͧ̎͑̈ͭ̇̋͠͠a͊ͣ̊͑̓̀̇̒̌̋̅͌҉͜͏̥͖͎͚͙͈͍̭͟p̸̧̛̩͖̙̥̙̤̬̦̰͂̍͂̽́̋͛ͪ̋ͪ̇͋ͪͥ͊̈̈̾̕͢_ **

  


* * *

 

⇒ Be one of the spared

 

You observe the demon with interest. It hides its face with its hood and simply holds out its arms, waiting to be given more victims. You are unlikely to be one.

 

You aren’t one of the original sacrifices at least, not one of the ones kidnapped, ready to be offered up.

 

You and your sister don’t know where you came from, who your parents are. Neither does your brother, who refuses to speak with any of you and can’t even come close to watching the whole process.

 

Your sister stiffens when she sees the blind girl and almost blind girl disappear. She lets stray tears collect at her chin when the emerald-eyed girl is taken. You hug her close to your chest. The dark haired girl with bright blue eyes and oval-shaped glasses stares at you. She and the other girl, with hair much longer and buck teeth, stare at you. The younger of the two, buckteeth, has her hand intertwined with the other boy, the same age as your brother. His rectangular glasses seem similar to what glimpse you’d gotten of the demon.

 

Strange.

 

The blue-eyed girl seems so pretty to you. She’s your age, and she’s silly and funny, even in your current situation. The buck tooth girl is struggling not to cry, even though her sister rubs her back comfortingly and her brother squeezes her hand tightly.

 

Your brother is nowhere to be seen.

 

The only evidence of his existence is the cheap, plastic shades your sister holds in her hands.

 

* * *

 

⇒ Be The Heir Of Breath

 

A boy with dark blue eyes and inky black hair is thrust into your arms, followed by a girl with waist length blonde hair. The two of them are hard to balance, being on the older side of all the kids you’d been ‘promised’. But the adults still attempt to hand over two more kids.

 

“If you don’t give him back…” A sharp hiss comes from your right as you unwillingly take another boy, dirty blond this time, thick hair sitting low on his face, hiding his eyes. A girl who shared a strong resemblance with the blind girl from before stands before you, pushing the cultists away. You look down at the three in your lap and let out a shaky breath. You can’t take anyone else this time. There isn’t any more room.

 

Your eyes meet her narrowed ones. She gives you a pointed look and you slowly shake your head. Then you whisper to her. “I’m sorry, I’ll be back for you,”

  
  
  


**_Z̯͖͎͖͉̲̻̣̱̖̬͖̖̰̓̉ͧ̎͑̈ͭ̇̋͠͠a͊ͣ̊͑̓̀̇̒̌̋̅͌҉͜͏̥͖͎͚͙͈͍̭͟p̸̧̛̩͖̙̥̙̤̬̦̰͂̍͂̽́̋͛ͪ̋ͪ̇͋ͪͥ͊̈̈̾̕͢_ **

  


* * *

 

⇒ Be a boy on the street, looking for his brother in the dark

 

_“Karkat!” You yell. There are hands grabbing at you. It’s too dark, you can barely see. Why wouldn’t the sun just come out for a bit? Why did it have to be night?_

 

_“Brother!” He cries and you fight some more. But there’s more of them. More and more and more._

 

_More and more and more and more and more and they won’t stop and plEASE STOP!_

 

_You can’t do this. You’re only eleven. You can’t look after a younger brother. You can’t look after yourself. You can’t escape. You should never have trusted yourself. You should never have let father leave._

 

_Father._

 

_Why doesn’t he come back?_

 

_How fitting it would be for him to bust in and save the day. How nice it would be for him to just take you away from this HELL._

 

_But no. That won’t happen. That will never happen. Because he’s gone. He’s dead. He’s never coming back. No one can save you. You can’t save you._

 

_You can’t save him._

 

_“Karkat, where are you?!” You call. He doesn’t respond. You feel tears prick your eyes._

 

_Why do you have to be the one in this life? Why do you have to live this hell? Why you?_

 

_Why him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, bookmarked and subscribed. 
> 
> POV from  
> Rufioh  
> John  
> ?  
> John  
> and Kankri


	4. From My Sweat My Blood Runs Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Below My Feet by Mumford and Sons. 
> 
> I am using the arrows in this now as well because I was asked to. I find it's actually kinda fun to write it this way. I will fix the other chapters when I have the chance. 
> 
> This is quite a short chapter but the next few will be longer, I promise.

⇒ Be The Heir of Breath

 

The sister (?) of the blind girl is the first one in your arms. It makes almost perfect sense, she was the most eager before. Next is a girl with a single lip piercing despite her age. The cultists have to drag her over because of both a girl in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit not budging on her hold of the girl and the fact of the girl falling completely limp the minute they attempt to march her over. They assume she is unconscious but from her spot in your lap, she can look up at you with her jade green eyes in both fear and admiration. 

 

The last girl to be given over is fighting as hard as she can. But not to escape you. Instead, she is running to you, quicker and quicker and quicker until she can’t get any faster. Her hair is in two braids that extend much further down her back then you’d seen before. She almost leaps into your arms and you struggle to catch her. 

 

You’re all set and ready to go when you feel a hand grasp your shoe - they are a bright yellow, how had you not noticed? - You look down and make out a boy with slicked back hair, dark black but with blond roots starting to show. His grip is tight and you look down at him in disappointment. You can’t take him. Not yet. 

 

But, instead of doing the logical thing, you reach down, keeping the three girls close, and help tug him up. The first girl grudgingly grabs his hand and pulls him up so he is at least a little more stable. You need to go. You can’t hold him up forever. 

  
  
  
  


**_Z̯͖͎͖͉̲̻̣̱̖̬͖̖̰̓̉ͧ̎͑̈ͭ̇̋͠͠a͊ͣ̊͑̓̀̇̒̌̋̅͌҉͜͏̥͖͎͚͙͈͍̭͟p̸̧̛̩͖̙̥̙̤̬̦̰͂̍͂̽́̋͛ͪ̋ͪ̇͋ͪͥ͊̈̈̾̕͢_ **

  
  


The boy falls forward as soon as you land and Dave rushes forward to catch him. He looks down at you as the girls scramble out of your arms. The girl with the piercing immediately rushes to the previously sleeping girl - is her name Kanaya? You think you heard one of them say that - and the girl hugs her gently. The skater girl, with the strong resemblance to the blind girl - what was her name again? You can’t quite remember. With so many names being tossed about, it’s hard to keep track - rushes over to both her and the boy with the shaggy blond hair which covers his eyes. 

 

The last girl to leave you is the one with the braids and the determined look on her face. She walks over to the edge of the building and peers out at the buildings. “Where are we?” She mumbles. 

 

Before you can answer, your eyelids grow heavy and you let out a deep sigh, letting the darkness overtake you.

 

* * *

 

⇒ Be the girl fleeing her home with her little sister. 

 

_ “Mother! Let go of me!” You shout, kicking at the older woman. She pulls the sharp chopsticks out of her hair and takes a stab at you but you roll over, avoiding her. Your skirt catches slightly and flips up and you hastily push it down. It is too short. And it makes you feel incredibly uncomfortable.  _

 

_ Your sister stands at the doorway, barefoot toeing the carpet. Before your mother can notice, you stand and sweep her out the room, high tailing it out of the house. Your sister lets out confused little noises but you don’t stop, even as the heels begin to destroy your feet and your heart can’t take another minute of stress.  _

 

_ You only pause when you find a park bench and sit down, panting heavily. Your sister starts to cry, fear and distress written clearly on her face. You reach over and wipe her eyes and she curls up to you. You grow wearier by the second. Especially when the hairs on the back of your neck begin to stand and your arms close tightly on your sister.  _

 

_ Footsteps.  _

 

_ You whisper words of comfort to your sister even as your voice wobbles. You’re alone, just you and your sister. No one to come save you. No one at all.  _

 

_ Darkness.  _

 

* * *

 

⇒ Be The Knight of Time

 

You let the exhausted little boy lay in your lap as you struggle to keep your head straight. Everything just seems to be going to shit and fuck if you know what’s gonna happen. But they are just kids. Just innocent little kids who don’t deserve the shit that’s just happened to them. They’re safe now, you guess. But for how long. 

 

Despite the fact that you’ve only been there for a max of maybe an hour, all of them have kinda grown on you. You’d always been one of those kids who’d sworn of ever having children, as your distaste only grew as you got older. But now. Now your whole world has changed. 

 

You’re not sure how much you’re helping, but you guess it might be enough for now. Your elder brother works on bandaging up one of the kids and helping others by treating their wounds. He was quite good at it, and you know exactly why. He used to treat you the same way before you’d learned how to dress your own wounds. 

 

One of the kids comes to sit by you. He has wild hair and a chalk white face. You’re not sure what his name is, but you feel as if you should wait until John returns for good. His eyes have bags under them and he reluctantly leans into you. You shift your arm around so his head rests against your chest. He slowly lets his eyes close and you hum, eerily calm. 

 

* * *

 

⇒ Be The Heir of Breath

 

This is sick. There are other children. They lied to you. 

 

T̷̴̺͎͔͔͔͎͍̺̞̪̯͘͟h҉̜̩̫̹͓̤̪̜̖̳͉̱̙ͅE̶̩̻̺̤̫̖̬̙̹͈̱͕̥̻y̨̬͓̭͡ ̵͙͓̬̱̬̫̼̱̗̥̝͎̲͔̻̲͝͝L̴̸̯̞̠͇͕͍͕͕͉̳̖̙͜͝i̧̧̼̭̫͍̯̻̩̰̦̣̻͎͖̩̯̩̹͞͡ͅͅȨ̸̧̗̟̩͕̯͈̫̝͈͉̝̥͚͖̫̟ͅd̵̸͎̟͖̩̙̗͍̥̳͍ͅ ̷̷̱͓͖͓͞T̷̡̖̳̦̫͉͍̭ǫ̵̴̷͍̫̩̜͎̘̳͡ ̢̨̨̨̭͕̬̰̰Y̶͉͇̫̖͙͈͚̣͢ọ̷̧̫̱̜͢͝͝U͠͏̬̪͓͚̘͚͕̖͚͎̲̺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly all the kids. Nearly. Then the interesting stuff will happen. 
> 
> I can't promise a new chapter soon, but since I am taking my laptop on holiday, I should be able to get at least one chapter of this and probably of my other fics too.


	5. When Jokers Laugh and Angels Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to write this and found the first part already written. Sorry for this taking so long. I am not abandoning this fic and I have an idea where this is going so I hope you enjoy.

⇒ Be the little boy protecting his little brother from their parents' wrath

 

_ “Shut up, shut up, shut up,  _ **_shut up_ ** _!” You scream, kicking. “Get the fuck off me!”  _

 

_ You dig your nails into her hands and pull them away from your hair. It hurts like hell, stray strands being ripped out of your skull. You let it swing back in front of your eyes, biting your tongue in pain. She keeps speaking, taunting, taunting, taunting. Shut up, shut up, shut up.  _

 

_ You can’t hear her, her voice is just a blur of words, a muted hum behind the loud footsteps banging on the ceiling. You scramble away from her, heart pounding in your chest, slide out of the room and dash up the stairs, stumbling a few times. You can hear her coming up behind you, her voice still indistinguishable from all the background noises. _

 

_ You find your father - kill him, destroy him - holding your baby brother up by his collar. The boy is hissing with his forked tongue and clawing at the man. You run over and pull at your brother. He’s crying now, as your father shouts words at him that you can’t understand. You can only hear your brother’s harsh breathing and see the tears splattering against the ground.  _

 

_ You jump and hook your fingers around your brother’s arm and pull him down. He spits at your father as you drag him down the hall and down the steps to the front door. Your mother reaches out and clamps a hand on your shoulder and you turn your head to her, screeching. She almost looks shocked, and you use her single second of stunned silence - heavens above, make the silence longer, please - to rush out the front door, slamming it shut while they scream at you to come back. ‘You’re so fucked, come back, you can’t survive on your own.’ _

 

_ Your feet pound against the path as you make it to the gate. Your brother looks back at your house but you keep moving. The gate is a little hard to unlock but you manage and then your home free.  _

 

_ But then you’re not. Someone grabs your arm and for a moment you think it’s your mother or your father - they don’t deserve to be called that - but no. It’s much worse. _

 

_ It’s so much worse. _

 

* * *

 

⇒ Be The Heir Of Breath

 

You notice the girl in the tattered dress that might’ve been beautiful once, first. She’s clutching a pair of glasses and the hand of a ginger-haired boy with dark tips. The girl has dusty blonde hair with dark roots and she has tears in her eyes. The girl in the schoolgirl outfit is brought over to you and then the other two. They sit awkwardly in your lap. You’re ready to address the group of glee filled adults - this is twenty-four right? You’re sure you counted correctly - when something catches your eye. Movement right in the back of the room. A teenager, you’re guessing, judging how small they are. They skitter over to a shadow and you narrow your eyes. 

 

“Oh great demon, you have taken all of the children, so you will now give us our riches.” You look over to where the teenager was crawling and then down to the younger children. The blonde girl bites her lip and you lean your head downward, whispering to her. 

 

“Are there more innocents here?” You don’t like the reverb in your voice, the echo it casts despite how quiet you spoke. She nods quickly, audibly gulping. In the spur of the moment, you press your lips against her forehead and whisper ‘ _ thank you _ ’ before turning your gaze on the adults. 

 

“Liars.” You find yourself hissing.  _ They lied to you _ . There are voices in your head but they are yours. Rage swells in your body and you let out an inhuman growl. 

 

T̷̴̺͎͔͔͔͎͍̺̞̪̯͘͟h҉̜̩̫̹͓̤̪̜̖̳͉̱̙ͅE̶̩̻̺̤̫̖̬̙̹͈̱͕̥̻y̨̬͓̭͡ ̵͙͓̬̱̬̫̼̱̗̥̝͎̲͔̻̲͝͝L̴̸̯̞̠͇͕͍͕͕͉̳̖̙͜͝i̧̧̼̭̫͍̯̻̩̰̦̣̻͎͖̩̯̩̹͞͡ͅͅȨ̸̧̗̟̩͕̯͈̫̝͈͉̝̥͚͖̫̟ͅd̵̸͎̟͖̩̙̗͍̥̳͍ͅ ̷̷̱͓͖͓͞T̷̡̖̳̦̫͉͍̭ǫ̵̴̷͍̫̩̜͎̘̳͡ ̢̨̨̨̭͕̬̰̰Y̶͉͇̫̖͙͈͚̣͢ọ̷̧̫̱̜͢͝͝U͠͏̬̪͓͚̘͚͕̖͚͎̲̺

  
  


Ļ͉̫̖̘̰͕̩͙͜͜i̯͎̠͍̟͘͡A̴̠͈͉̻̻̬r̢̜̠̩͍̦̳̗Ş̷͚̙̺̩̮̖̥̖

  
  


T̷̨͈̝̟͙͉̺͕̱̳̯̙̭͇̟̯͎̝͇ͅh̴̶̪̤̦̰̝͈̗͙E̷̮̠͉̹͕̜͕͖̤͇̭͟͜͡y̸̶̛̛͔̤̳ͅ ̼͈̝̜̦̟͙̱̩̙̙̣͓͘͞A̧̢̨̢͇̜̥͕̪r̨̪̱̘̖̖̙͈͍͇̱̘̬̕͢E̶͔̤̲̻̩͖̹̞̖̮̫ ̧͘͏̜̗̤̺̪̳͈͉̼̼̦̹͕̫̠͙ͅa̶̡̹̘ͅL̷̢̦̳̱̬̮͇̗̰̲̫̲͚̦͡ͅļ̟̦̯̠͎͔͍̹̮̗̖̙̯̳͈͔̺̪̞ ̸͇̜̥̠̳̤̠͘͟L̴̸̰͕̗̰͖͓̖͙̙͙̜͙͕̫̻͎̮͞ͅi͏̶̡̼̮̫̻̝̖͓̱̣͞ͅͅA҉̸̹̗̰̮̤̫̼͉̳͖͖̯̭̥̯̩̲͕̺͘͜r̨̛̲͍̺̣̮͓̗͕͓̗̦Ş̷̸̯̗̥͔͉̪̦̺̱̰̩͈͓̼͚͢ͅ

  
  
  


They don’t seem as confident anymore, judging by the nervous twitching and biting of lips, of nails. Some look downright terrified.

 

Everything is suddenly tinted blue and you find your hands are on fire. The children are first jumping away, but find that it’s not hurting them. Your teeth are sharper and they prick at your tongue. Most of the adults are petrified now and for good reason. 

 

“͎͟Y̛͔͔̯̱o̟̠̲̬̱U̵͔̜̩͕̫̱̺’̘͕̥̫̹r͙̳͚͙Ḙ̺̭ͅ ͎̟͕͎̜̹aL̠̘l͖̪͇͙͉̗̖ ̧͎͇̤̮ͅL͙i̬͖̖̗̗̫A̫̰̠̗̤͔r̙̙̹S̩͇̦̥͇͇ͅ.͍͖͎͓̲”̦̟͖̳͙ 

 

The ginger-haired boy squeaks a little and you brush a now clawed hand through his hair incredibly gently. 

 

“̖̮͉̲̺̬̫G̞͈ͅiV̘̝̯̬͠e̗̪͕͕ ҉͙͈̥̜̠M̪͉̫̻̻͉e̹̥͓͍͇͘ͅ T̸̩̳hͅE ̗̪r̝E̥̞s̶T͈̙̟ a̟Nd͕̙͔̩͖̻̯ ͓̺̹̞̭I̗ ̩͕̭̬̜̳͟m͖A͖̺͉̥ͅy̦͖̙͔̱̤ ̼L̦̰̮e͖̳͖̘T͔̞͎̥̣ ̵̱y̪͉̦̖̦Ou̡̘ ̺̼̥ͅL̲̙i̡͍͉V͎̝̺͓̠͔͓ḙ͇.̞͠”̶͓͕̯͙̺̝̗

 

There’s definitely a scared yelp back where you saw the teenager. The girl in the school outfit sinks her fingers into your arm a little. One cultist comes forward, half baked excuses on his tongue and you sweep your arm across. A large gust of wind sends the man to his feet. 

 

Another trembles. “Oh-Okay.” 

 

You close your eyes and everything goes dark. 

  
  
  
  


**_Z̯͖͎͖͉̲̻̣̱̖̬͖̖̰̓̉ͧ̎͑̈ͭ̇̋͠͠a͊ͣ̊͑̓̀̇̒̌̋̅͌҉͜͏̥͖͎͚͙͈͍̭͟p̸̧̛̩͖̙̥̙̤̬̦̰͂̍͂̽́̋͛ͪ̋ͪ̇͋ͪͥ͊̈̈̾̕͢_ **

  
  


* * *

⇒ Be a boy playing hide and seek with his little brother

 

_ Your footsteps are as quiet as you can make them as you look around. You lift things and duck down to move objects with the utmost silence and care. You swipe the curtains across and there stands your brother, jumping in fright but soon a pout makes its way to his lips.  _

 

_ “How?! I hid perfectly!”  _

 

_ “Perfectly as in so easy to find you it’s impossible to believe?” You quip back, he huffs and crosses his arms.  _

 

_ “How are you so good?” He asks as you lead him away to the kitchen. You pull a glass down from the cupboard and fill it with water, taking a sip. He pushes you and you stumble, the water going up to your nose and wetting your nose ring. You take it away from your face with the cusp of a swear on your tongue. He giggles.  _

 

_ “How am I so good? I’m not. You’re just so  _ **_terrible_ ** _.” He reaches up and takes the glass of water from you, downing it fully. You shake your head. Then you look at the clock and sigh. It’s almost 7 and you’re starving. Your parents should be home with food any minute, or that’s what you’d been telling yourself for 2 hours. You wipe your face and nod towards the TV.  _

 

_ “Come on, let’s go sit on the couch and watch a movie. Mum and Dad will be home soon enough.” _

 

_ “But it’s a weeknight.” Your little brother frowns. You grasp his arm and tug him into the living room anyway.  _

 

_ “Doesn’t matter.” You sit him down and then go back to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips and one of the boxes of chocolates your mother keeps at the back of the cupboard. It’s luckily still in date and full. Unusual but not unwelcome.  _

 

_ He looks up to you when you come back and he lights up when he sees what you have. You place the snacks next to him and pull out a random DVD out, fiddling with the disc. Once everything is set, you take the remote and sit next to him, pulling him close. As the film starts you let a small smile crack your lips.  _

 

_ By the end of the movie, he is fast asleep and your eyelids are drooping. That’s probably why you don’t hear them until they are dragging you away from your unconscious brother. As you snap out of your slump, you begin to realise the situation you’re currently in and kick and scream as fear and adrenaline fill your bones. Then everything goes dark and you curse to the wind in the blankness of your mind.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, hell will descend. Get ready for more badass John Egbert. Also may I have some demon John fanart


End file.
